Strange world
by DaylightMoon11
Summary: Five kids wake up in a strange place. They have no memories of how they got there. T for Teenaged


**Sorry bout my last story. One day it's there and the next it's not. So I'm starting new.**

**The chapter might be long**

**I own nothing except my OC's**

_**Diary entry from a confused little girl**_

_March 27_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today mommy took me took the hospital. She said it was because a dog bit me and she wanted to be careful. I believe my mommy and everything but the way she said it made me doubt her. She was all nervous too, as if there was something she didn't want me to known. I don't remember being attacked or anything so I have to believe her for now. I had bandages on my right arm and my left eye._

* * *

**_A year later_**

**_Diary entry from a worried little girl_**

_April 12_

_Dear diary, _

_A month ago, Mom and Dad bought a little country house. To me it's kinda in the middle of nowhere. Nothing's close to it. It has fields of flowers and is a mile away from the woods._

_Today I spent half the day in my room on my computer. Mom got it for me on me and Ema's birthday last year. I guess I should write down what happened after when I wrote in here last. My arm was completely fine, my eye not so lucky. It changed from it's silver color to a dark red. Ema said that it looks to be the same color the dog's eyes were. Weird huh. _

_Well coming away form that topic. I took random quizzes on a quiz site I found. I took a quiz of what type of dragon I would be, here's my results_

Water Dragon

You are smart. You are clever. You know when you're being lied to. With both dark and light inside you, you can devise devious plans one minute and shun yourself for them the next.

_light and dark inside me, does it mean something. probably not._

_Another quiz I took was to find out what kind of stone you would mostly have if you were magic._

_My result_

Your magic stone is ... Onyx. Darkness, baby! That's definitely your thing. You revel in death and anything remotely dark, and evil is right down your alley. You probably don't make that many friends, because your personality is so ... well, evil. Try not to kill too many people!

_yeah, not a very happy result but, that's what it is_

_I took one about what your element is._

Your element is **darkness**

_well, almost all the quizzes tell something about being dark and evil. I took some others but I'm not going to write them down._

_I went to Ema's room and she was at her computer desk , looking up how to kill a demon that possessed one of your loved ones. At first I thought she was just bored with the things she looks up all the time. Then I thought back to the dog. what dog has red eyes?_

_She must have noticed me because she turned her towards me. She got up and walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said everything will be fine._

_I want to believe her, but somehow I can't._

* * *

**Somewhere I don't know **

**OC POV**

Black...Black Night...That was the first thing that came to my mind. A name...my name...a lot of other things came too. Family, friends, where I was last. I opened my eyes. I saw nothing but dark. And somehow I standing in all of it. I looked down to see how I was standing. I saw that I was wearing a white cloak with a white jumpsuit looking thing. There was a belt around my waist that had a small black book that was attached to the belt by a chain.

I looked around to see if there was anything to help me. I saw someone sitting a big rock. I moved closer slowly, not knowing who it was. As I got close enough, the person looked like a girl. Even though her back was turned to me I could tell. She sound like she was singing. I got closer to make out the words.

''_I'm suffocating_  
_in my lies._

_Yet you never_  
_Cared a_  
_Thing._

_The darkness_  
_Has consumed me now._

_You're laughing_  
_When you see_  
_My pain._

_Who knows_  
_How long_  
_I've been_  
_Alone now?_

_There's nothing_  
_I can do_  
_To fix_  
_My psyche._

_Because I'm drowning _  
_In_  
_The waters_  
_Of my_  
_Soul.''_

It sounded like my voice when I was singing. Yet still I got closer, even though I was a little freaked out. She looked like she was wearing the same cloak as me, but in a darker color.

_''I keep_  
_Falling,_  
_Keep falling down._

_Diving_  
_Into the_  
_Darkness of_  
_My mind._

_I'm giving up._  
_There's nothing you_  
_Can say now._

_Hey, hey_  
_You wanted_  
_This too,_  
_Right?_

_To see me_  
_Become_  
_Something_  
_More._

_But not like_  
_This._

_I'm giving up._  
_There's nothing you_  
_Can say now._

_The nightmares_  
_Just won't leave_  
_Me alone._

_The shadows on my _  
_walls don't _  
_Sleep._

_I hear them_  
_Calling me_  
_Beckoning._

_Who knows_  
_What's right or wrong?_

_My lies have_  
_Never _  
_Made me_  
_Wise._

_I'm giving up._  
_There's nothing you_  
_Can say now._

_Somewhere_  
_In my soul_  
_There is_  
_A demon._

_Cackling when_  
_It sees your_  
_Pain._

_I keep_  
_Losing_  
_Myself in _  
_This_  
_Never-ending_  
_Game of_  
_Lies._

_My mask is up_  
_Ready for your_  
_Words._

_Come and get me._

_You can't_  
_Touch me now._  
_Just try to_  
_Harm me._

_I'll be waiting_  
_For your move._

_To watch you_  
_Drowning_  
_In the_  
_Waters_  
_Of your_  
_Soul.''_

I thought the song weird. I heard something creak, like a floor. How can there be a creak, there is nothing around that can creak. I saw the girl turn her head. The thing I saw struck fear to my heart. It looked like me. The same black hair. It had my face, but the right eye was red too. It's skin was paler. It stood up from the rock and smirked at me. The rock disappeared as if was never there. I started to back up, but something stopped me. I looked behind me, but saw nothing.

It started to talk. It sounded just like me.

''I cast the  
Shadows  
In which your  
Demons hide.

I create  
The nightmares  
That plague your  
Sleeping mind.

I send  
The darkness that  
Destroys your  
Waking life.

I tell  
The pretty lies  
That cause you  
So much  
Strife.

I bet you're  
Asking  
"Who are you?"

I'm your worst  
Nightmare.

You're mine  
Too.

It's quite the  
Tragedy, but...

I  
Am  
You.''

I fell. The invisible thing had gone. The darker me held out a hand towards me and smiled. I could see fangs like a vampires.

* * *

_**Strange place**_

_**Black's POV**_

I woke up to an orange sky. I sat up. I felt someone next to me. _Ema,_I thought as a turned me head to the left. Her sliver colored hair was perfectly behind her head. She was wearing weird clothes to. She was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt that had a white cross above her heart, s darker blue pants that stopped a the knees, and white flats.

I stood up to look around. It looked as if we were in a video game desert.

_What have we gotten into,_ I thought as I tried to wake my sister up.


End file.
